


Beta

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mental Instability, Night Terrors, SDR2 Endgame Spoilers, Slight Mentions of Body Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stay silent, but you smile back. His eyes brighten, seeing your expression change to a more positive one, he thinks you're happy.</p><p>But, you're just a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this work is un-beta'd, please don't kill me for spelling errors.

You didn't know why you felt so attached.

You should be afraid, or nervous. Komaeda Nagito, the boy who was ready to kill everyone for his own crazed mindset of hope, was awake. But for some odd reason you couldn't explain, all you wanted to do was see him.

In all honesty you weren't sure how he'd react to seeing you, you looked nothing like you did on the island. You had woken up out of the program with hair down to your knees, but you cut it so it stops around your shoulders, your hair was also black, instead of the brown it was on the island. Your eyes were a piercing red, and you had a scar snaking from the back of your neck, through your scalp, and through your left eye.

In brutal honesty, you looked somewhat silly.

Although his reaction to your appearance wasn't your only fear. He had died in this program, you were afraid it had messed up his brain even worse than it was already messed up, you were afraid he had gotten brain damage, you were afraid he would not be able to speak, you were afraid of many things.

But why? If anything, you should be happy if something bad happened to Komaeda considering what he's done.

But you couldn't bring yourself to hate Komaeda, no matter how hard you tried, and it confused you. You had hated him so easily on the island, why couldn't you continue to hate the boy who tried to kill you and caused the death of Nanami?

You bitterly remind yourself that even if she didn't get executed, she still wouldn't have woken up with the rest of you.

All you wanted to do was see Komaeda. And you didn't know why. The nurses hadn't let you in for the first few weeks of him being awake, but eventually they had let you see him.

You walked in and froze. He looked so much different. He was deathly skinny, even more so than before, and he had burn scars on his face and hands, and he had glasses. His eyes, instead of being their usual gray, were a pale red, and his hair, while appearing to be torn in a few places, appeared to be well brushed.

He smiled at you, but it was different. There wasn't even the smallest flash of recognition in his eyes, and his smile seemed simply polite, as if it were a smile for a simple stranger passing by.

"Do you need me for something?" He said, with an even, polite tone.

It hit you like a speeding bus.

He didn't remember you.

You stay silent, but you smile back. His eyes brighten, seeing your expression change to a more positive one, he thinks you're happy.

But, you're just a good liar.


	2. Something changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owari was probably right when she said 'Fuck that guy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I promised a longer chapter its just  
> ughgughgu i suck at story beginnings. I promise you it will become longer towards the middle and end.

Komaeda Nagito had no memory of anything. He had no memory of childhood, or of life on the island. Considering the shitty childhood he told you about, this might have been a good thing.

After you explain that you were an old friend of his, back from before he lost his memory, his eyes lit up and he asked you to sit down.

"None of the nurses will tell me anything about who I was." He whines in almost a child-like way. "Not even the future foundation people will tell me anything! Was I a serial killer or something?"

Pretty much. You remark to yourself. You also notice that this Komaeda is much more talkative then the old one.

"Can you tell me about who I was?" Komaeda inquires, and you freeze.

You debate whether or not to lie, but of course while lying is probably the best option, you decide stretching the truth will probably end better.

"Well," You begin, exaggerating your words for dramatic effect. "You were a boy who truly cared about his friend's well being, and you were ready to take a bad fall for anyone who needed it. You firmly believed in hope and luck, and tried to make sure all of your friends never gave up and didn't give up hope." You look at him, and are surprised to see him smirking slightly. Is he proud of himself? "He also pulled off some pretty impressive stunts, using good luck to essentially be able to carry out any plan he wanted to. He won Russian Roulette with only a one in six chance of survival!" You were a better liar than you thought.

The current Komaeda laughed. "I sound like I was a pretty great guy!"

No, you weren't. You were horrible. But I can't tell you that.

You grinned and tried not to show the strain in your voice. "You sure were."

He started to tell you a little about who he was now. "I really haven't been able to do much in here, but so far I like to draw, but i really suck at it. I also like bats. Bats are cool." He paused to think of more things and chewed on his lip. "I also like to read, since there really isn't much else to do, but the nurses don't bring me many books." He says with a sigh.

This new Komaeda was too different from the old one, too cheerful and carefree. It was hard to believe they were the same person.

But you couldn't help but believe this is your chance to make that crazy marshmallow-haired boy into a good person.

Because whether you liked it or not, everyone deserves a second chance.

 

He told you a bit more about himself. "It gets really boring here very quickly." He sighs. "There isn't really much to do but draw and read, like I said before. And I really don't sleep much as well."

You perk up at that. "You don't sleep much? Why not?"

He avoids your gaze. "It's nothing, I just… I just don't sleep well."

You squinted at him. "I know that's not true, come on you can tell me! Your past self found me trustworthy enough." He also stalked me and scared the ever-loving fuck out of me.

His face tints a shade redder. "I… Get nightmares a lot…" He shifts uncomfortably in his hospital bed. "They're all about the same thing. I'm tied down, my left hand is in excruciating pain, and i can't breathe, it's dark and my lungs hurt from wheezing in what air I can, as if the air was poisoned. And then it always ends with a spear falling down at me."

You freeze. That was way too familiar and you were entirely aware why.

The strain in your voice had to be obvious by now. "That's a really weird dream to have."

He blinks at you and cocks his head. "The nurses said I died in the program," Your blood went cold. "Is that… How I died?"

"I… I have to go." You say quickly getting up off the hospital bed and quickly walking out the door. You know you made it obvious to him that the answer was yes, but you did that on purpose. For some reason, you couldn't manage to say the words "Yes."

After leaving the hospital room, you bumped into Owari.

Before saying anything to you, she glanced at the name on the hospital door and squinted. Fuck she hated komaeda even more than all of us.

"What the hell were you doing in that hospital room?" She said accusingly, her eyes narrowing.

You stuttered for a moment before stammering out a reply. "Visiting."

Her face became confused. "Why the hell would you want to visit him for? Do you not remember the time he tried to kill all of us or?"

You sigh. "He lost his memory."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh." Her eyes narrowed again. "Well still fuck that guy." She whipped around and stalked off.

It's like her asshole meter goes up whenever Komaeda is around.

You glance back into the doorway to look at Komaeda. To your surprise, he was asleep. You walked inside and sat down on the end of his bed. The hospital gown he was in looked horribly uncomfortable. A thought crossed your mind for a moment, that maybe you could get him some more comfortable clothes, the nurses probably won't let him wear it until he was well, but it was worth a try. You stood back up and walked out the door, intent on buying your friend new clothes.

You suddenly shook your head. You had just called Komaeda a "Friend". You had only just met the new Komaeda, and the old one sure wasn't your friend. You had even given him another chance after his betrayal, many actually. You really did want to continue being his friend, but the boy was too strange, and too untrusting.

Owari was probably right when she said 'Fuck that guy.'


	3. Something Dreamt Of

Whenever you dream, you dream of death. You see blood, blood of an unnatural color staining the walls and your hands. You feel the burning sensation of lust behind half-dead, bloodshot eyes. You can smell hot, sickly breath on your mouth. You can feel a raspy voice calling a name that was once yours that you never want to hear again. Your body goes cold as the awful stench is now a sickening taste in your own mouth. Haunting words you can't understand are whispered breathily into your ear and all you want is for everything to stop. 

And when you wake up you can't tell anyone. These dreams were something you remember from before the island, before hopes peak, from when you were 14. You tried telling your mother but she just sat you down and talked to you about growing up, and all the nasty details of it. You tried telling your best friend and he just laughed at you saying you were some weird pervert. You stopped telling people after everyone started bullying you.

But the other person in your dream has always been a faceless person. But now, the dreams are even worse. The dreams are even worse now because there is a definitely recognizable face of someone now. The dreams are even worse because the other person in your dreams is Komaeda. His eyes replace the normal, greying, bloodshot, ones in your dream. Blood red irises pierce into your own with an unmistakeable look of pure insanity. He looks somewhat feverish as well. His face is flushed and his hands are warm, abnormally warm. His eyes are usually half lidded and the entire dream is usually filled with the ugly stench of death. You faintly remember one of the things he's said you, but you don't understand what he's saying. "Vestra numerus est ascendentem, Hinata."

You don't understand what the words mean but they terrify you. The finality to them and the stench of death all around you makes you feel sick. You know they have to mean something and you can hear your own name in there so you know it's directed at you. You try an online translator with no luck, while you can repeat the phrase verbally easily, you cannot spell it even if your life depended on it. You would ask someone in the future foundation (there are quite a lot of translators) but you were sure that once again, you'd be laughed at for your dreams.

You often find yourself daydreaming. Daydreaming of someone to hold close to yourself. Daydreaming of someone to love. You had little interest in romance before, but know it was on your mind all the time. You guessed it was normal, you were 19 years old and never had a girlfriend even once. After thinking that sentence over a few times you couldn't help breaking out into laughter. You? With a girlfriend? It seemed entirely silly. And that was your moment of sexuality discovery. Congratulations! You're gay. It doesn't really change anything though, you've been hit on constantly by guys twice your age, but (thankfully) you've never dated any of them, or anyone, for that matter, so you're still just as alone as before.

But regardless of any of that. You always knew you messed up somewhere. It was a fucked up feeling in your gut that you fucked up and you fucked up big time. The feeling intensified tenfold when you were around Komaeda. You didn't understand what it was or what it meant. It was a deep feeling of dread constantly whispering in your ear "You fucked up." but never explaining how or why. It had started when you woke up on the island and it never went away. But you woke up in the middle of the night, probably around 3 AM, and your heart was pounding so hard the person in the room next to you would probably be woken up by it. You understood what you fucked up. You know what your mistake was.

You fell in love with Nagito Komaeda.

Once you had come to your realization you were practically knocked over by a wave of emotions. Falling in love was not as glorious or cute as everyone said. In fact, the sentence "Falling in love" was very accurate, because you just feel like you were hit by a semi-truck then you fell half a mile into a lake and then drowned in feelings. You couldn't fall back asleep so you just sat there for hours thinking "Fuck i fell in love with a former psychopath."

But this gives you, dare you say it, Hope, for Komaeda. He's lost his memory yet for some reason you're still in love like you (however oddly) were on the island. This is your chance to take the boy you never understood and change him into a good person, actually fighting for the hope of humanity instead of causing people's deaths for it. For some reason, you feel like your saving him. And you understand why. If he had stayed as crazy as he was before, the future foundation wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

And when you eventually did fall asleep, for once you dreamt normally.

 

You were awoken by something slamming into your bedroom door. You let out a muffled, startled noise before hopping out of bed and walking over to the door and opening it. Komaeda flopped onto your feet.

"Hinata! The nurses let me get out of bed and I made a run for it so I could get out of that stupid prison, but I still can hardly walk! Please hide me they're looking for me." His eyes were as round as quarters, and his expression was fearful. "I hear them coming, help!"

You leaned down and picked him up before closing the door, trying not to let your blush show. You laid him down in a hidden place in your room and handed him a pillow. "I'll deal with the nurses, you stay right there."

Surely enough, there was a knocking at the door, and when Hinata opened it up there was a nurse standing there. "Are you Hinata?" She asked.

"Er, yeah, why?" You stammer, trying to sound as confused as possible to hide the boy in your room.

She sighs. "Our patient Nagito Komaeda ran off earlier, and he talks about you constantly! So we assumed he might be hiding here." He talks about you? A deep blush spreads across your face against your will. She blinks at you and then smiles. "Oh I see, well make sure to return him later! And don't be too rough, he's quite delicate, that boy." She shut the door and walked away, leaving you confused and starstruck. When the realization of what she said hit you, your red face only got redder. She assumed the two of you had sneaked away to have sex.

"Uh, Hinata?" Komaeda called from his hiding spot. "Are you okay? Your face is all red." Your eyes went wide and you couldn't muster an answer. "I couldn't hear her, so I don't know what she possibly could have said to get you that flustered."

"She just uh, she said a, uh, never mind."

"Was she flirting with you?"

"NO!"

"Did she ask you to touch her boobs?"

"NO SHE DIDN'T."

"Did she ask if she could come in here for a little… Visit?"

"KOMAEDA FUCKING NAGITO I AM THIS CLOSE-"

"Did she ask if we were dating or something?"

Your face reddened further. "NO SHE DIDN'T."

He laughed. "She totally did."

You glared at him from where he sat. "Grow up Komaeda."

He faked a sad face. And you sighed.

After a few moments of ordinary conversation, Komaeda piped up. "Oh yeah! Hinata! I learned a phrase in Latin today!"

You looked at him. "Really? What is it?"

"I'm not sure what it means," He confessed. "But I know it's latin."

"Well say it."

He took a deep breath. "Vestra numerus est ascendentem."

Your blood went ice cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually somewhat proud of how this chapter came out! 
> 
> And you'll learn what that badly translated line in latin means eventually, or you can translate it yourself, but that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are liking where this story is going!


	4. Something spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for two things
> 
> 1: I'm sorry the last chapter posted like, 3 times, I have no idea how that happened.
> 
> 2: Im sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter, I've been busy.

You feel a heavy weight pinning down your shoulders, and hands gripping so hard onto your collarbone that the nails have dug into your skin and have begun to slowly make you bleed. You blink open your eyes and piercing red stares back at you from behind glass rims. You were dreaming again, and you were terrified.

He grinned to reveal sharp teeth, and flicked a forked black tongue over them, narrowing his eyes. You wanted to scream or run away but you couldn't. You shut your eyes really tight and when you reopen them he has a knife pressed up against your throat. "Mi dulcis Hinata." He breathes, in a voice that feels like it carries death itself. "Est enim confusio vestra numerus est ascendentem." He grins, and his eyes get visibly darker "Induxero mortui ad inferos," You can smell his breath on your face and it smells like a corpse. "Et tu venis mecum."

He leans down and presses his lips against yours, filling your mouth with the taste similar to what biting into a rotten dead body must taste like. He breaks away for a second, but staying close enough that you can still taste his breath when he speaks. "Volo autem vos." He presses his lips back against yours, with more aggression this time than before. His forked tongue slips into your mouth filling it with the taste of death. You're scared and all you want to do is wake up.

Please just let me wake up.

WAKE UP

You're jolted awake by something shaking you violently. Your eyes flutter open to make contact with greyish-red ones. You recognize Komaeda immediately. His eyes are round and filled with concern, and he's nervously biting his lower lip. "H-Hinata? Are you awake?" He stammers. You blink twice, your eyes adjusting to the light. He stares back at you, relief filling his eyes.

"Wh-What the fuck happened?" You stammer, still quite disoriented from your dream.

A look of guilt fills his face. "I said that weird Latin phrase and your eyes rolled back into your head and you passed out!" He bites his lip nervously again. "I-I'm really sorry!" You glance around wildly, recognizing your room. Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing if you randomly passed out? You glance at Komaeda with a questioning look. His eyes fill with shame. "I… I couldn't walk correctly. So I couldn't get help for you. So I pulled you onto your bed and hoped you would be okay. I stayed right next to you the whole time…" He looked like he was about to cry. "I-If you had died… Or-Or something really bad had happened because I couldn't get help… It would have been my fault… I'm sorry. I'm trash."

You sit up in bed and scratch the back of your neck. You notice how skinny you are, considering you are able to feel every bone in your neck perfectly, as if there was no flesh between your hand and spine. "You're not trash. And you did what you could, you can't walk, and i don't know about you but thats a good enough excuse for me."

"B-But what if you died!?" He gasps, looking at you with wide eyes.

You smile and chuckle. "Me? Dying? Not anytime soon." The words that came out of your mouth flew back at you with the speed of a semi-truck. You'd seen how real death could be, in a situation where death wasn't even final. Every person has the dreams of their dead loved ones coming back and every person is left disappointed once again because you never come back. You can say "I wont die anytime soon!" all you want but it won't stop your number from coming up, leading to your death. "Anyway, 'Death from a random latin phrase being spoken' seems like a weird way to die, right?" You say with false cheer. You hope he doesn't notice how forced it is. Once again, he smiles slightly, seeing your expression become more positive, and once again, you're just a good liar.

Komaeda's P.O.V

You can hear the strain in his voice when he tries to act cheerful, but you smile back anyway. There's a knocking at the door. It opens and a nurse walks in. Looks like the jig is up. She grabs you and pretty much carries you back to your hospital room. She plops you down onto your bed and you groan.

"Will I ever be able to leave this room?" You ask, she doesn't respond, as if your words are so pitiful and pointless that she has no need to even grace them with even the smallest reply. You look down at your legs. They're so pitifully skinny. Apparently you suffered a lot of muscle loss, and you were skinny to begin with. You let out a sigh. You're amazed you're even capable of holding a conversation. Hinata was the only person who ever bothered to visit you and you knew he probably hated you. Everyone probably hated you. Hah, everyone definitely hates you. You have very few redeeming qualities. You're naive, rude, strangely hyper, self-centered, and frankly quite annoying. You know Hinata only still talks to you because he's afraid of breaking it off with you, because he fears that when he does you'll throw a tantrum like a 4-year-old. And hell, you probably would, knowing what a piece of shit you are.

You don't exactly remember where you heard this quote from, but they say that the man with the most time to think and the least time to talk is the man who goes insane.

On the subject of your memories, you remember a lot of basic things. You know how to talk and count, read and write, basic things about the outside world and currency, and you know what emotion is.

Although you don't remember how certain emotions feel.

You know boredom, obviously, and you know hatred, considering how much of it you feel for yourself. You know joy, from the first time someone actually bothered to visit you, and you know sadness, because you know he hates you. You'd like to believe you are familiar with friendship but you feel like you have it all wrong. You're basing what friendship feels like off of how you feel towards Hinata. Friendship is described in the books you read as loyalty, companionship, and general caring for the well being of your friend. But the way you feel towards Hinata is more you want to hold onto him and never let go, because he's the only person who gave enough shits to care about you. You want to be there for him when he's feeling weak and you want him there for you when you're feeling like that too. You don't understand most of the emotions in your chest and you kind of just want to rip your own chest open to watch them all fly out like black insects but you know thats a bad idea and will probably kill you.

Of course doing something like that would kill you, what is this, a fanfiction?

You know it's probably a bad idea, but you ask one of the nurses for advice, they are supposed to help rehabilitate you, and helping with your emotions should fit in that category.

One of the more friendly ones walks over to you. "What's wrong Komaeda?"

You try to figure out what to say, suddenly becoming quite flustered. "I need a bit of advice…"

"Sure! What do you need?" She says with a smile.

"Well…" You begin to nervously twiddle your thumbs. What had gotten you all flustered all of the sudden? "I made a friend… But I'm not sure how I feel towards him." Good job Komaeda, there was no way you could have worded that worse.

The nurse's grin widened. A few other nurses had gathered around your bed, all wearing the same excited, overjoyed expression.

You have a feeling it's going to be a long rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Komaeda's little rant was too angsty, I've been having a shitty week and Komaeda's self-rant is essentially me venting a bit, sorry.


	5. Something broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I struggled with a bit of writers block, as well as laziness. Here it is nonetheless!
> 
> I guess minor tws for panic attacks

You couldn't help but laugh a bit when you saw how the nurses were hounding over Komaeda. You weren't sure what was happening exactly, but it appeared that they were dressing him up as if he was a doll. Komaeda was much shorter than he was on the island, so it was even funnier to see the nurses messing with him as if he was a toddler. You hoped he didn't see you laughing at him, or he'd probably kill you.

It was quite relaxing, to think of Komaeda as a normal friend. Regardless of the crush you had on him, it was nice to actually consider him a friend. It reminded you of when you had first gotten on the island, before the murders. He was quite friendly and polite, and you remember that even Koizumi thought he was nice, and had even said he would "Make a good housewife", and knowing Koizumi, that's a compliment. You realize the white-haired boy might have a chance at becoming the good person he was when the two of you first met.

The nurses shuffle him down the hallway, and you notice that he has what appears to be some kind of braces around his legs, so he can walk normally. You stifle a laugh as he throws a look at your face that is an expression that just screams "HELP ME."

You really couldn't conceal your laughter and he was dragged off.

As you watched him get dragged out of the building, you thought about going outside. You were still on the island, but you were still recovering from the program in the hospital. In all reality, you were free to leave the hospital and go to your cottage. But the only thing that was stopping you was the ominous-ness of the place. No one had died in there in the program, yet the place felt haunted, in a way. But you felt as if you had been staying in the hospital for far too long, and all of your friends have moved back there. You had tried to justify your long stay but remembering the fact that your brain was fucked up in more ways than one due to Kamukura. (Whom you'd rather not talk or think about. Ever.)

So, you pack up the few things you own, and tell the nurses you're leaving. As you're leaving, you start to shake slightly. You havent seen the island since you left the program and you wanted to leave those memories behind forever. But, you knew you had to leave eventually. You attempted to hold your head up high. This was a good day, you were in a good mood for most of it, and you finally have hope for Komaeda. (And you can finally say hope in a sentence without having terrible flashbacks)

As you step out of the hospital and on to the island, a sudden feeling of dread washes over you. It was a nice island, but there were too many memories here. Too many horrible memories. You quickly run back to where you had stayed in the duration of the time you were on the island and shakily flopped onto your bed. The memories were flashing through your mental vision and it was terrifying you how vivid they were. You can distinctly remember the stench of blood and the horror or finding Togami dead under the table. You remember almost being able to smell the burning flesh as Hanamura was boiled alive. You remember finding Koizumi with her skull broken in and shards of bone were scattered around her mixed with blood and chunks of brain. You remember watching as Pekoyama was stabbed and crushed to death, and you remember dragging out her mutilated body, protectively curled around Kuzuryuu, as if she had protected him to her very death. You remember Mioda and Saionji, both horrible deaths. The stenches of their corpses had filled the theater. And you remember when Tsumiki was about to get executed, the despair fever had worn off, so she didn't know what happened, she didn't understand what was going on, she had no idea what she did wrong and was executed for it. You remember finding Nidai's body, even though it was robotic, it was just as gruesome as the rest. And Tanaka, his last words ringing in your ears along with the sound of the sickening CRUNCH as the hooves connected tho his skull, crushing into it as if it were simply glass. Your mind is a scramble but you remember her, you remember Nanami Chiaki, her death was even less real than the others yet it made you sick to your stomach.

You know what your awful mind had saved for last. The smell of smoke and burning as well as the weak smell of the poison on top of blood and death. You remember the gory wounds all over his body. You remember not wanting to believe anyone would do something like this to another human because of just how horrible it was. But what sickened you is that he did it to himself. And you remember the look in his eyes, it was pure terror. The terror in the fact that he did not want to die, that dying for the purpose of hope wasn't what he should have done. He must have come to his senses, but far too late. You remember wanting to feel happy, considering all of the shit he did you should be relieved he is gone, but you couldn't, no matter how bad a person was you never wanted to see anyone die, not then, not now, and not ever again.

You didn't notice that you were curled up on your bed screaming and shaking with wheezing breaths in between. Your face was tear-stained, and your chest hurt from racking sobs. So much for recovery, you think bitterly to yourself, struggling to push the images out of your mind. You've stopped screaming, but your whole body was still shaking with choking sobs, but it was if you had run out of tears and the only thing your body could do was shake. There was something wrong, something broken. Something in your mind had snapped after watching so many deaths. You were fine while in the program, but upon waking up, and re-entering an already injured mind. Injured and scarred over by surgeries and false personalities.

You slowly become aware of your reality. You feel warmth around you and you can smell a familiar scent. You slowly open your crusted eyes to see a black jacket. You look to the side to see silver-white hair and red eyes staring back at your own. It was Komaeda. Dread washed over you, almost as intense as before. Of course he had to see you like this, sobbing, screaming, and panicking. But his crimson eyes were patient, and his smile was calming. You had forgotten how calming his smile was, since you hadn't seen it since before he had snapped. Your breathing slowly calmed down, and your sobs quieted. You sat there for a few moments, just breathing normally in his embrace. 

"I'm sorry." Is all you can manage to say.

He cocks his head at you. "Sorry for what?"

You try not to let the lump in your throat choke you as you speak. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

He shrugs. "You're human, and from what I heard, you've been through a lot." He smiles. "I don't mind. I'm the only one here with no problems I remember, so I have to be there for people who do."

You don't reply, you just bury your face in his chest and try to forget all of your problems. This of course proves impossible, but his scent is nice, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and when you read "Mental Instability" in the title you all assumed komaeda didn't you.


	6. Something missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY STRONG TW FOR BODY HORROR AND NIGHT TERRORS FOR THIS CHAPTER

Komaeda's P O V

You looked down at his weakly shaking form curled up in your arms. His hoarse, shaky, breaths are slowly becoming more and more relaxed, and you realize he's fallen asleep.

Your face flushes slightly. The boy looked calm when he slept. (Whereas you looked like a mashed, drooling, potato.) You glance wildly back and forth, before delicately running your hands through his hair. Its not very soft, but you don't mind.

Your hand bumps on something and you freeze. You part his hair slightly to see what it was, and you choke back a gasp to see a large, ugly, swollen, scar. You notice more scars, thin ones, all down his neck and arms. You bite your lip, unsure of what to do. Part of you wanted to wake him up as ask about the grey scars, but another part of you said waking him up would be rude, and asking about scars might be personal.

Something twists in your gut. Hinata has been through a lot, and apparently you were there too. You just couldn't remember shit about it. For a brief moment you wished you shared his memories, so you could properly relate and comfort him based on your experiences together, but a powerful instinct in your brain tells you that you don't want to remember.

You rest your head delicately on top of his, slowly dozing off.

You open your eyes in a dark room. Blood is splattered everywhere, and a mutilated body hangs from a pole. You walk over to it, but you trip on a few unknown objects while making your way over to it. The body is covered in horrible, bloody bruises from head to toe, and each is as least as big as your palm. Reluctantly. You lean in towards the body to get a better look. Once your face is close to the body's, it suddenly snaps awake. It's eyes are broken and bloody, and it smiles with a grin, intestines hang out of its's mouth.

You let out a screech and stumble backwards, right into another person. You whip around to see a tall male. It's arms and legs are bloodied, and the skin appears horribly melted. His head is entirely melted off, making it impossible to recognize who it is. You breathe heavily, trying not to scream more. You see another figure approach, it appears to be female. At least, what was left of a female. Her body was so mutilated and torn apart it was hardly human. You can no longer hold back a scream as you break out into a sprint out of the dark room.

You turn a corner and see a shorter person. His entire body is burnt and it looks like it was boiled and melted brutally. With another shriek of horror you run further down the corridor. You see another female figure. Her body is torn apart, and her neck is snapped and torn, leaving her head to tilt uselessly to the side. She is missing a few limbs. You run into another room, and pieces of a human cover the walls. You turn around to run but you see another figure. He isnt as badly hurt as the others, but his limbs are bent out of place, and his skull is caved in. You break into another dead sprint out of that room.

You let out the loudest scream when you see the next body. The body is a little more than a bloody pulp. There's half a head, and a ruined arm uselessly dragging it across the floor, it looks up at you with a bloody, half-torn eye and lets out an unearthly scream.

All of your surroundings suddenly fade into darkness, but your instincts tell you you're being surrounded by the corpses you had faced.

'Do you really want your memories back?' A voice in your head rings. 'Because, this is all that's waiting for you.'

Suddenly, everything in your mind goes silent. Everything goes silent. So quiet you can hear your heartbeat. Shakily you turn around, knowing deep in your gut what you were going to see. 

What you saw, was you.

He has a spear lodged in his stomach, torn ropes tied to his wrists, a knife going through his hand, and stab wounds on his thighs and shoulder. He wore a gas mask, and was wheezing loudly as he approached you.

You let out another scream, and woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates! Im working on a video game on top of the new fic I just started, so this chapter is mostly a filler to get me back in the mood for writing this fic.
> 
> Please leave comments for suggestions/improvements!


	7. Something unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS HELLA SHORT  
> Im slowly trying to regain inspiration for this fic and its proving to be really hard so chapters are probably going to be a bit short for now, as soon as I regain motivation and inspiration the chapters will be longer again
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience! 
> 
> So here, have some cute fluffies before i rip your heart out

You awake tangled in blankets, with Hinata still clutched in your arms.

He didn't wake up, even though it appears you were thrashing around quite a bit. You look down at him to see him staring up at you angrily.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He says, voice dripping with acidic sarcasm. "You were thrashing around."

You grin sheepishly. "It was... Nothing. Just a bad dream."

He untangles himself from you. "What was it about?"

You shrugged, sitting up. "Just... Ordinary nightmare stuff. Death, blood, corpses. You know, the normal shit." You fake a grin. "It was no big deal."

He looks at you skeptically, but doesn't press the matter any further. "Oh yeah," He says. "I was just wondering, how did you get in my house earlier?"

You cock your head to the side in confusion, and he sighs. "Remember? You found me while I was a mess." He looks at you. "While I'm thankful you were there for me, I would like to know how you got in my house."

You shrug again. "The door was unlocked."

He gives you another skeptical look, looking somewhat weirded out, before sighing. "You're just like you were before you lost your memory.

You brighten considerably. "Really? I'm just like him?"

He looks at you with a smile that seems a bit forced. "Yep. He was a crazy bastard, but a good friend. And totally the type of guy to just waltz into my house without permission."

You laugh. The creepy figure that looked like you that you keep seeing in your dreams must just be your imagination running wild. You were probably a great guy.

 

Hinata's POV

 

You listen to his laugh. Its still a wheezing mess you can only hear to believe, but it lacks the insanity that it used to have, which is nice. In fact, it seems a bit bell-like.

Only you would think his wheezy excuse for a laugh sounds nice. Man do you have it BAD. 

You looked at him sitting across from you and thats the moment you realize that the two of you had pretty much just slept cuddling each other. Your face reddens and you look down.

He notices your embarrassment and gives you a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Can we uh... Not talk about this." You stammer. "Like if people knew we essentially slept together they might get ideas."

He smiles. "Dont worry! My lips are sealed."

The redness in your face refused to fully go away. If one thing had not changed about Komaeda, it was his constant odd cheery-ness. He never really got flustered over things like this, and instead was eerily happy through it all. 

You suppose he just doesn't get embarrassed easily.

You yawn, and flop back over into bed. "I'm tired." You say drowsily. "You can stay if you want, I'm going back to sleep." You pull the blankets over yourself, and after a moment of hesitation, Komaeda slides under the blankets with you. You quickly doze off.

Although, maybe putting a bed next to a large window wasn't the best idea. Since Naegi Makoto happened to walk by and see the two, and he thinks he hears wedding bells.


	8. Announcement

Im sorry to say that this fic has been cancelled.

I really am not fond of the dr fandom???? Most of the fandom has just gotten really nasty

I really do thank you all for liking this fic, and i really do hope you are all part of the good people in this fandom (you've all been so nice to me so i doubt youre bad people)

I really just want to back out of this fandom tbh

Wipe our names away MIGHT be continued, because i feel as a fanstory it has less close ties to the dr fandom and the dr canon, so i am much more comfortable writing it.

Thank you so much for your support for this fic, it is very much appreciated! Im sorry it had to end like this.

So, the end, i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, I'm still a new writer, and I'm trying my best.
> 
> I can pretty much guarantee the next chapters will be longer!


End file.
